


Would You Like To See Something Strange?

by DesertLily



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: All of bruce’s kids are a little bit gay, Awful Halloween costumes, Batfamily, Bruce is trying to be a good dad, Fluff, Halloween, Multi, Poker, The Joker gets lowkey roasted, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/pseuds/DesertLily
Summary: Halloween is the only holiday in Gotham that is almost entirely crime free. Even the Batman’s rogue gallery find themselves celebrating their own festivities.





	Would You Like To See Something Strange?

**Author's Note:**

> The best part of this fic is Dick’s halloween costume

  
Ever since their split, Halloween had become the only occasion where Harleen Quinzel could truly tolerate her ex. The rest of the time, the Joker was insufferable. At least during the annual Halloween poker game, she could get utterly trashed whilst flaunting her relationship with Ivy. There was nothing she enjoyed more than the sour look it left on the face of the green haired maniac. It was her favourite part of the holidays. What wasn’t there to love about indulging in the sight of someone else’s misery whilst sitting on the lap of a pretty woman? It certainly helped that she was winning their current round of poker. “I think this might be our greatest Halloween yet!”

A snort escaped the Riddler at that as he glanced up from his cards. “You’re only saying that because you’re winning, Quinn.” He couldn’t keep the amusement out of his voice. “If you weren’t, you’d just be sulking. After all, what do you call a clown that’s a sore loser?”

“That’s easy, Eddie.” A wide smirk crept on to her face at that. “You call him the Joker.” A mixture of snorts and chuckles rang out across the table at that. From all but the clown himself. Evidently he wasn’t amused at being the butt of someone else’s joke. “The clown prince of whine.” Harley all but cackled at that, very much enjoying being in the control of the situation.

The clown narrowed his eyes at her with a threat on the tip of his tongue. “If this were any other night-“

“You’d what?” She cut him off. Harley didn’t look even the least bit scared. “What could you do that you haven’t already done before, Mistah Jay?” The title was added with mockery and not a trace of endearment. “Besides, I don’t think Red is too fond of you getting close to me.” She pressed an affectionate kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek.

A wide smirk broke out on Ivy’s face. “She’s right about that. Lay a hand on her, clown, and I’ll make sure you never laugh again.” There wasn’t even a mild attempt to hide the threat as Pamela wrapped her arms tightly around Harleen. “She’s perfectly happy where she is.”

Cobblepot cleared his throat. “Perhaps we should turn back to our game?” He suggested, evidently trying to clear the tension in the room.

“Gladly.”

* * *

> Other than those in hero and villain themed costumes, it was rare to see a vigilante on the streets of Gotham on October 31st. Even they embraced the chance for an evening off. Who wouldn’t jump at the chance for a night of almost normality? That wasn’t to say they didn’t have other plans. No, every Halloween Wayne Manor hosted a party in association with the Jason Todd Memorial Foundation. Despite Jason seemingly returning from the dead, the organisation had yet to officially change its name.

The charity focused on helping Gotham’s lower class children from areas such as the Narrows - just as Jason had been from. Rather than the event simply being a fundraiser for the social elite, it was also open to the children of the Narrows. They were welcome to visit the manor for the night and join in the festivities. It was the least the Wayne family could do to help. That was, of course, ignoring their usual nightly activities.

Though the family’s personal arrangements for the night were bordering on ridiculous as petty arguments broke out over costumes. In an act of pure spite against Bruce, Jason had chosen to dress as Superman for the night. Tim had gone as Superboy (with the entirety of his costume just being a shirt he stole from his boyfriend). Damian had initially claimed dressing up was a childish practice that was far beneath him before ending up wearing some ridiculous werewolf costume that Dick had bought him. Stephanie, Cassandra, and Harper had gone with a group costume as ‘Charlie’s Angels’. Even Bruce and Alfred had dressed up with both going for simple vampire costumes. The most dramatic costume and current cause of debate, however, went to one Richard John Grayson who was proudly dressed as Wonder Woman.

Damian was staring at him in mild horror. “You can’t be serious about this, Grayson.” He couldn’t keep the disdain out of his voice. “It’s bad enough you forced me to wear this ridiculous outfit but I have to be seen with you whilst you’re wearing...that!”

A pout formed on the older boy’s face at that. “What’s wrong with Wonder Woman? She’s the best member of the Justice League by far! No offence, Bruce.” From the way Bruce seemed to wave Dick off, it was clear no offence was taken. Though Bruce made no effort to hide the look of disdain he gave Jason’s costume. “Besides, I happen to think I look great!”

“All I know is Kori is going to be disappointed she missed this.” Jason snickered, moving to take a picture of his older brother to send to his teammate. Whilst he still wasn’t entirely happy about his brother dating his teammate, Jason would gladly use it as an opportunity to embarrass Dick. After all, he had a reputation as the problem child to maintain.

Sensing an oncoming argument between his children, Bruce quickly stepped in as mediator. “I happen to think it’s a great costume idea and I’m sure Diana will be flattered.” Dick offered him a beaming smile in response, very much proud of his costume. “Dick, I’m surprised Kori didn’t come with you tonight?”

It was Jason who offered an answer as to where the alien princess really was. “Dinah’s making Roy attending Ollie’s Halloween party. He didn’t want to deal with Ollie alone so he dragged Kori with him.”

Damian snorted at that. “And why didn’t you join them, Todd? Instead of forcing us to deal with your presence.”

“Oh can it, Demon brat.” Jason moved to adjust his hair, hoping the hair chalk he was using would be enough to keep its white streak hidden. “I could hardly skive off an event literally named after me, could I?”

That was when a wolf whistle rang out, soon followed by a “That skirt does great things for your ass,” announced Harper’s arrival which was soon followed by a jealous huff from Cass. Dick couldn’t help but laugh lightly as he watched her wrap her arms around her girlfriend protectively.

“...You ever been to one of these before, Harps?” Tim finally spoke up with genuine curiosity in his voice. After all, Harper had grown up in the Narrows. It would make sense that she had attended before from more of an outside perspective.

She shrugged slightly at that. “Once. I managed to sneak Cullen out to come one year. I don’t think I’d ever seen him so excited before.” She chuckled “It’s just a weird change of things this time around.”

Damian offered her a curious look. “...Is Cullen with you?” He asked sharply, watching as Harper nodded in response. “Tt. I think I’ll go and seek out some actually tolerable company.” With that, he left. The look shared by the remaining occupants of the room assured that they all knew the real reason Damian had sought out Cullen Row. Her brother and Damian Wayne hadn’t at all been a couple Harper had expected but she was happy for them nonetheless. 

* * *

The party itself went unsurprisingly well. For one night, the kids from the Narrows got to pretend they were normal. They got to celebrate Halloween like everyone else with candy, ridiculous games, and cringey pop music from the early 2000s. For one night, the elite of Gotham seemed content to mix with the lower classes. Everything went well.

In Gotham, Halloween was practically their Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Comments are always appreciated or hmu @ desert-lily on tumblr. And Happy Halloween!


End file.
